Joe's Corpse Party Fanfic
by Jjkiller
Summary: Joe Vaughn is awaken up after a terrifying dream. It seemed so real. What was up with that white paper doll? I'm a rookie writer so reviews and feedback would be amazing. Also idea's to make the story better would also be great. Thanks to whoever reads!


_**Joe's POV **_

_Joe ran as fast as he could through a long, dark hall of the unknown place he was in. The walls were damaged and floorboards were also damaged and some were even missing. Joe was terrified. He was running from something, but he didn't know what it was. He heard big, quick stomps *Thud* *thud*. Joe figured this thing was fast and heavy. Two dangerous combinations. _

_Throughout the hall Joe noticed bodies. The bodies were really bloodied and most were dismembered. Some were leaning up against the wall and some where dangling up on the ceiling. This didn't help Joe's scared state because they were all looking at him and their eyes followed him as he ran. "No escape" The bodies shouted . "You can't last forever". For some reason Joe shouted "Shut up I can and will." The bodies laughed demonically. _

_Joe suddenly crashed to the ground. He grunted and rolled over to see he tripped over a rounded figure. Wait...it was familiar. "Oh god" Joe said as he looked at the horror in front of him. It was Isabelle's head. It looked like it was drained of all blood. It was a pale entity of familiarity. The head gave him a blank stare with wide, bloodshot, asian eyes. Her mouth opened and said softly "You can't save me". Joe noticed tears running down his own cheeks. "I'm sorry" he muttered "I'm so sorry" _

_Joe looked away from the thing causing him unexpected grief. He instead looked down the corridor in which he been had running through. Through Joe's misty eyes he could see the silhouette of the thing chasing him. It was a tall, fat, ragged man. He had been right. The man was heavy, but he had no idea on how he was so fast. The odd thing was that it seemed to have a tiny doll attached to his side._

_Joe looked at what the man was holding and gulped. He was carrying a terrifying looking sledge hammer. The figure was really close now. Joe froze on the ground. He couldn't get up. *thud thud* He wanted to move but terror kept him on his butt. Joe closed his eyes. *thud thud* All hope seemed gone…... even if he got up and ran the figure was too close. He'd be dead in seconds. All the corpses in the hall were laughing at his impending doom, even Isabelle's head. *thud thud*_

_All of the sudden the thuds stopped. Joe slowly opened his eyes. The man was gone. In fact the hallway was gone. He was instead in a closed room. He looked around and from his surrounding he figured he was in a infirmary. In the middle of the room was a girl that glowed with a blue aura. She seemed about 16 years old. She wore a coat and jeans that were slightly cover in blood. Joe flinched when he saw the huge gash that was across her chest. "Ouch" He thought. He figured that were the blood came from. _

_Her hair appeared blond and was straight with curly bangs that were on the sides of her head. She had a bow in the middle of her hair and she had a eye patch on. What was oddest was that she was wearing a bunch necklaces. They all had their own symbol. She also had something in her hand that Joe couldn't make out. _

_Like Isabella's head, the girl looked drained of life. But she wasn't creepy to Joe. She was comforting compared the hunk of death that was approaching him. The girl gave him a serious glare. This made him a bit uneasy. Joe got up so he didn't look like an damaged idiot. The girl put her hand up to reveal a white paper doll. Joe looked at it with confusion. "What's that" he asked pointing to the doll. _

_The girl flickered as if she was a projection. "Beware of this doll. This a transporter to evil and you should destroy it on sight. Hend my warning. For if you don't this nightmare will become reality and much more to follow." Joe was still confused. "What wrong with a paper doll?" The girl stare started to look angry. "A false messenger is the reason for the spread of this curse. She gives the soul's of the innocent to the wicked spirits, just for the sake of love. This love is the also the reason for her own entrapment. Don't fall for her scheme." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" Joe asked, aggravated that she was not listening to his questions. The girl flickered again and she looked away. Her face soon turned to sadness. "You won't listen to my warning. I see it now". "What the hell are you talking about!" Joe shouted. She looked at him again, this time she was crying. "….pain…..suffering…broken bones…..broken spirits…..all the things that make you wanna stop….but theres that one who keeps you going. The one that will drive you till you reach your destination or till you run out of fuel. When you want it to end,but they make it so ending is bad. But when is the end? You don't know when it all ends till it does. When it does…... was it worth it? Did you get a reward to make up for the suffering? The answer…... is up to YOU…"_

_The location was changed again. He was back in that dreadful hallway. The deadly man from before was back in front of him. Joe had thought he was safe. He's heart sank and he wished to be back in the infirmary. The man's features were more visible now. He had dark wet hair, ragged bloodied clothes, he had gray skin. He looked like a zombie. Joe tried to run but the man was faster and grabbed him. He lifted Joe up high by the neck. Joe struggled as best he could but the man's grip was too strong. "No….let me go…." he croaked. "This is what awaits you." The zombie man said in the girl's voice. The man then lifted his hammer to strike him. Joe accepted his impending doom as the man swung the hammer of death at him._

"YO GET UP!"

"Uh?" Joe opened his eyes quickly to see Justin violently shaking him. When Justin saw that he was awake he stopped shaking and Joe kinda plopped to the floor, weak from his dream. Justin let out a laugh and held out his hand "Man, I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes" Joe took the hand and got up. He looked around to see that he had fallen asleep in Luke's guestroom. Luke was a good friend of his. He didn't talk much and very serious but he was cool when he wanted to be. Luke was cool enough to let Joe, Justin, Kianna, Megan ,Isabelle, and Brandon come over and hang out. They were having a little get together and Joe was pretty sure Justin was only here to make moves on Isabelle. He even stated this earlier today. Justin's response was "You sure you ain't here to make moves on Kianna?" This had depressed Joe a bit because they both knew she was dating Brandon. Joe was done thinking about it. If he thought about, he'd go back into the bed and go into a fetal position

"So man. Why did you fall asleep on us? Justin asked as Joe got on his two feet. Joe was sweating like crazy and swayed a little. He felt really weak after the dream he just had. What was up with the blue ghost girl and her warning about a white doll? Why did the dream seem so real….and who was that zombie man who was about to kill him. Isabelle's head. It filled him with dread. It was….unsettling….it seemed so real. Joe didn't know any of it meant but he sure as hell was shaking. He was sure it was just a dream and nothing more. Justin had a sudden look of understanding. "Oh, I see you had a bad dream. You need big daddy to make you feel better?" He moved towards Joe with arms spread out. This made Joe laugh a bit as he pushed Justin away. They both laughed at the gayness. This made Joe feel better. But the laugh seemed rare. When would he laugh again after that experience?

"We should head back downstairs. The party is still going on and I wanna kick your ass at Halo. Isabelle is too good at it, man." said Justin

"Nah, i'll just uh...stay here" said Joe gloomily

"Aww come on quit being a little bitch. Just because Kianna and Brandon are being lovey dovey doesn't mean you have to be a depressed bitch baby."

"I can't help it….its hard you know. Seeing the person you want to be with; with another guy."

Joe had liked Kianna for most of the year. Kianna was a fun, beautiful, cool, and a rude/mean at times kinda girl. He didn't know how it happened. It just did. They would hang out all the time and text a lot so I guess one had to start liking the other pretty soon. "But why did it have to be me?" Joe thought. His dreams of her liking him back were crushed when she started dating thing that bothered him about the crush was that it was stronger than any other. Normally if his crush had a boyfriend he'd think nothing of it and would just wait for the break up. But why did it hurt so much now?

Justin looked at Joe with a stern face "Joe, I know. I've felt your pain. But for now get the fuck over it and go have some fun. Flirt with Megan, you know she likes you"

"But Megan isn't Kianna" whined Joe pathetically

Justin laughed a little "Jeez, you're a whipped, pathetic bastard"

Joe's feelings of "What the fuck you just say?" just collided with Joe's depressed feelings. "Hey I am not". Joe's sudden determination to prove Justin wrong made him head towards the door. "In fact I'll show you all the fun I can have." Justin stood there smirking. He had a way of making Joe get out of his moods. It seemed to be his specialty. The only thing troubling his mind now was that dream. What did it mean?

_**Kianna's Pov **_

Kianna and Megan were sitting at the bar table in Luke's kitchen. They were watching Isabelle, Brandon, and Luke, duke it out on Halo 4. Isabelle seemed to be in the lead by a lot. The boys would try to catch up with points but they couldn't kill the pink armoured spartan. Not even if they teamed up on her. Brandon slammed down his controller and stormed off somewhere. Kianna guess he lost.

Kianna was currently drinking a cherry coke. A hell of a cherry coke. Biatch, dis coke was made in heaven. It was mothering fucking delicious.

Megan saw her best friend moaning and savoring the coke. She giggled. "Having fun there?" Kianna looked at her with a blank stare "Dis coke bruhhhh" and licked her lips. They both giggled hard at the weirdness.

At the bar table was an abundance of snacks and drinks, ranging from oatmeal pies and fabulous cherry coke. Luke's parents were awesome with this party. She still couldn't believe how many snacks they got just for this get together. It was a nice get together so far. The only thing that bothered her was that Joe was acting weird and ignoring her a bit. "What did I do this time" she thought. It made her sad a little but not enough to dampen her spirits.

Megan sipped her own drink of a Mountain Dew. Megan looked at Kianna and said "So this is pretty fun."

"Yeah it is" Kianna stated. "Be a bit better if Joe wasn't so depressed."

"True. I'm gonna try to talk to him once Justin is done fetching him."

Kianna gave her friend a look "Hehe, you gonna try to make a move on him?"

Megan blushed a bit and looked away "N-no, I just wanna see if he's okay."

"Suuuuuuurrrrreeeeee" said a grinning Kianna.

"So how are you and Brandon?" asked Megan obviously trying to change the subject.

Kianna's smile melted a bit. "Its uh….eh." Megan's look of embarrassment turned into a look of concern "What happened? You guys were fine a moment ago." Kianna looked at the floor. Her and Brandon were drifting apart. He was kinda an asshole. Always blowing her off to hang with friends and to do sports. It seemed like she was always there for him but he was never there for her. It was always "Babe, i'm busy" or "I don't feel like it, i'll do it later". It was annoying and she was starting to doubt their relationship. "I really don't wanna talk about…." said Kianna with a frown. Megan put on a funny face and started making karate chop hand gestures "If he doing siz imma go off" Kianna laughed. This cheered her up.

"So you wanna know what I brought?" asked Kianna with a sudden smile.

_**Luke's Pov**_

"_Damn this girl was good_." thought Luke. Isabelle did another cheer because she just got her 40th kill. Brandon had 10 and Luke had 12. HOW WAS SHE SO GOOD?! Luke was getting aggravated. Brandon went over to his ear and whispered "How are we gonna beat her?" Luke shrugged. Brandon shook his head. "You know if you want to use a strategy, you're gonna need to say something." Luke just held his gaze for sec which just caused both of them to die from plasma grenades. "Ugh! I'm done" said Brandon. He slammed down the xbox controller and went off somewhere. From where he was headed Luke guessed the bathroom. "AWWW come on you done already?" giggled Isabelle in her asian accent. Luke had new found respect for Isabelle. She was cool.

Isabelle looked at Luke. Luke sweared her asian eyes were red from virtual bloodlust. "You wanna play some more?" Luke held up his hands and shook his head. He wasn't messing with this chick again. Isabelle is a nice and sweet girl. But when put in front of a videogame she is the devil himself."Man…." Isabelle got some doritos from the chip bowl and ate them slowly. "_She doesn't eat very fast" _thought Luke. Luke realized he was staring, so he decided to be productive and get some snacks. He headed towards where Kianna and Megan were at. They were between him and the snacks.

They didn't notice him as they were in deep conversation about a white paper doll Kianna was holding. Luke didn't think much of it and got some Fritos. No one else got Fritos so why not him? He opened it up and felt the aroma of the chips fill his nostrils. Luke pulled a chip from his bag of air and let the soon to be digested chip in his mouth. Luke then spat it out into a trashcan. He threw the chips away in disgust. He remember that he hated Fritos.

Luke was starting to get a little bored. He leaned against the bar table boredly and looked around. Kianna and Megan were still talking, Isabelle was ever so slowly eating chips, and Joe, Justin, and Brandon were nowhere to be seen. Actually now that he thought about it Joe hadn't been seen for a while. He went upstairs and kinda just stayed there. "_Justin probably went to fetch him_." He thought. You can't just organize a party and then disappear for most of it. It was uncool.

Well would you speak of the devil here he comes right now. Joe raced down the stairs and for some reason he had looked like he had motivation to do something. Joe reached the end of the stair and looked around like a curious prairie dog looking for something to eat. At this time Justin casually walked down the stairs with a obvious smile on his face. Brandon also arrived and it seemed that he calmed down. Luke didn't want to maintain to him that he left his fly unzipped.

Kianna's head perked up at the new arrivals."The gangs all here" Luke barely heard her mutter. "HEY! Boys and asians!" Said Kianna waving the white doll in her and Megan got out of their chairs and started towards the living room where everyone was at the moment. Megan looked back at Luke "Come on." Luke nodded and followed even though he was unsure what was gonna happen. If it had anything to do with the white paper doll, he hoped it wasn't boring.

_**Joe's Pov**_

Joe had raced down the stairs with great speed. He just stood there like an idiot looking around. "_What should I do?_" he thought. He couldn't think of anything. He could go eat snakes, chat up Kianna or Megan, or beat Issy at Halo 4 (Because he was the only one that could). He really needed something to make him forget his vivid dream. Maybe- "HEY! Boys and Asians!". Joe's attention got focused to the beautiful mixed girl walking into the living room. She appeared to have a white paper doll waving in her hand. Joe's head flashed with images from his dream. It's the doll the girl had warned him about.

Luke and Megan followed behind Kianna. Megan smiled and waved at him. Joe looked at her and gave a half-hearted wave back. Isabella got up from the couch nearby and also joined the gathering. He noticed she was licking Dorito dust off her fingers. Justin come up beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's up with the white supremacist doll in your hands" asked Justin with a obvious smile. Kianna gave him a look. "Its not white supremacist, you dummy!" Justin gave a laugh. Brandon decided to pip in "Then what is it sweet cheeks." Kianna smiled devilishly at him. "I'll explain right after you zip up your fly." Kianna said with a giggle. Brandon with an embarrassed look zipped his zipper. Everyone laughed besides Joe and Luke. Luke rarely ever really laughed but Joe could see a big grin across his face. He wondered why.

Joe didn't laugh because he couldn't shook off the feeling the dream gave him and he was still kinda depressed with the whole Kianna thing. He really needed to man up. After the momentary laugh, Kianna launched into her explanation. "So anyway I as I was saying-" Justin opened his mouth to say another funny quip. Kianna glared at him "-WITHOUT future interruptions!" she said. Justin laughed and lifted his hand from Joe's shoulder. Kianna looked around "Can I go?" Everyone nodded and there was a few "Yeps". Kianna then begun her boring explanation. Joe feel like paying attention to it. As far as he knew all he heard was *Blah blah blah* His mind was still occupied on that dream. He couldn't get it out of his head. Joe was mostly worried about the white paper doll Kianna was holding. It looked exactly like the one in his dream.

Joe's concentration was interrupted by Isabella's voice "So if we do the charm right we stay friends forever?" Kianna looked at her with a smile. "Yep and we can all thank Naho." Brandon snorted, "Wow that sounds very ga-" Joe interrupted him. "Who's Naho?"

"She just explained who he was dengus. Were you not listening?" said Justin.

"Ah um... I just want to make sure" Joe said blankly.

Kianna let out a breath of air. "God I hate repeating myself. Whatever, Naho is the owner of the blog "Naho's Nods To The Netherland". She's the one who posted about the charm and the instructions to do it! She said that if it's done right we stay friends forever and if we do it wrong Sachiko's spirit will bring down it's wraith!" then she added excitedly "Ain't it cool?" She then proceeded to wave the doll in his face. Joe just kinda stood there looking bored and replied "I guess." Kianna put her hands on her hips. "You know I wish you'd quit acting so gloomy. This is a party after all." He could really care less about what she was saying right now. His very realistic dream clouded his mind more than his affections for her, so yeah.

Right now he was unsure about this charm and this Naho character. "_A false messenger is the reason for the spread of this curse. She gives the soul's of the innocent to the wicked spirits, just for the sake of love. This love is the also the reason for her own entrapment. Don't fall for her scheme " _The girl's words rung in his head. Was the false messenger Naho? The vivid dream. The warning of the doll that was now being waved in his face. Was it a dream or a message? Joe knew this all sounded crazy but he couldn't help but think this was all a bad idea.

"You gonna answer me or are you gonna keep looking at me as if i'm stupid?" Kianna asked. Joe felt awkward. He realized he had been staring. Joe had to act fast, doing this charm seemed like a big No-no. "Are you sure this a good idea?" Joe asked. "Of course it does" chimed in Megan. "Lets just do the charm and go back to having fun."

"Yeah" Kianna added "I'm trying to add fun to the party YOU planned, what's to lose?" Joe was still skeptical. "What if we do it wrong?" said Joe. Kianna let out a PPPFFFFTTTTT. "You don't actually think Sachiko's ghost will let out her wraith do you? It's something made up thing to add something interesting to the doll. She ain't even real.""Come on man, don't be a baby. It sounds somewhat interesting" Brandon said. Joe knew he was just saying that to get on her good side. Kinda funny how was about to call it gay earlier.

Kianna looked at him with a smile "Thanks, babe." She looked back at Joe. "Look it took a lot of time to print this out and cut it out perfectly. I even made two just in case we mess up." Kianna pointed to the one on the kitchen counter. "Were doing this charm with or without you and your paranoid mumbo jumbo" Joe was getting a little pissed. "Fine, do your stupid charm. I'm out." Kianna recoiled. "Well fine I didn't want you to do it anyway!" "Whatever" Joe said as he headed into Luke's kitchen. He got a bag of cheetos and got some orange fanta. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Justin also walked into the Kitchen. "So, I guess you don't want to do it either huh?" Joe asked. "Yeah man, I ain't into no gay friendship shit. Also by the way you were hilarious earlier it was hard for not just to just bust out laughing."

Joe popped a cheeto in his mouth. "I'm glad you found me entertaining"

_**Kianna's Pov**_

Joe is the rudest piece of shit. What the FUCK is his deal! Being all paranoid about this doll that is based on make-believe. All she was trying to do was to bring life to the party, but Joe and his manstrating self, is gonna be a little bitch about everything she does. He was too pissy all of the sudden. There was no reason to be so conflicted about the doll! She had JUST introduced it and Kianna was sure he didn't know about it. Kianna was pissed off high hell.

"Anyone else wanna drop out?" Kianna asks with a sharp tone in her voice. "Anyone else wanna join the little fucker and Justin?" Isabelle and Megan shifted uneasily on each foot. Luke just stood there emotionless like always. Brandon shake his head and said "Nah, all the lame people left so it makes sense no one else will leave. Lets get this show on the road. First off how do we even do this thing." Ah. Rely on Brandon to get straight to the point. Thats what she kinda liked about her boyfriend.

"Alright" Kianna said confidently. Finally someone actually wants her to start. "So like I said earlier, this is called the Sachiko Ever After Charm. In order to do it, everyone needs to grab on." Kianna holds out the doll and everyone instinctively takes hold. "Secondly and most importantly, you must repeat this chant 1 time for everyone present. Sachiko, we beg of you. You can't say it one time less or one time more or else it will fuck up. Since there's 5 of us we will chant it 5 times. Don't fuck up. Especially you, Megan." Megan fakes a hurt look "Wha?"

Kianna laughs "I'm joking Bo. Wuv you!"

"Whatever" said Megan.

Kianna smiles to herself. "Anyway, start the chant….NOW!

Everyone bows their head. Everyone chants.

"**Sachiko, we beg of you**

**Sachiko, we beg of you**

**Sachiko, we beg of you**

**Sachiko, we beg of you **

**Sachiko, we beg of you"**

Everyone lifts they're heads and look at Kianna. "NOW PULL!" Everyone pulls. "Come on thingie break!" said Isabelle. After about 30 seconds the doll rips. Everyone who participated had a piece of the doll in their hands. Weirdly, the moment the doll ripped, a feeling of dread washed over Kianna. "_Probably nothing_" Kianna thought. "So what do we do with these scraps of paper" Megan asked. Kianna responded with "You keep it silly. With this we remain friends forever." "Cool!" said Isabelle and Megan at the same time. Kianna, Megan, and Isabelle put it in their pockets.

Brandon stared at his scrap for a second. "What do you think about this, Luke?" Luke just stared back at him. "Man, why do you never speak" Luke eyes suddenly got sad. Kianna saw this and looked at her boyfriend. "Hey that's his business. Now put the scrap in your pocket!"

Brandon muttered "Whatever" and put it in his pocket. Luke did the same. Kianna looked at Megan, "Can you get me a Cherry Coke from the kitchen. I really don't wanna go in there with those assholes."

"Alright" Megan said. Megan was about to head into the kitchen but suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?" Megan said in a serious tone. Everything got quiet, except for Joe and Justin laughing in the kitchen. "Feel what?" Kianna asked.

Then the earthquake came.

_**Coming Next **_

_**Justin's POV**_


End file.
